How to rock the perfect couple
by evelynlamprou11349
Summary: What if Zevie was together from the begin...like the very first episode? 25 chapter for the 25 episodes of how to rock with Zevie together as a couple. If you haven't watch the episodes you might find it difficult to keep up.(Episodes in random order)Disclaimer:I don't own How To Rock.
1. Chapter 1

How to rock a tennis ball

"Seriosuly kissing booth?"Stevie says angrily as she enters the bamd room"With Andy?"

"Hey! We wasted half an hour ,at the tennis court,cause you wanted to flirt with the players!" Zander says as he puts down his history book.

"Honestly...I always wanted a boyfriend that was an expert at tennis. I mean...I know how to play tennis since I was 7."

"I know how to play tennis too! Admit it. I'm your definition of the perfect boyfriend"

Stevie rolls her as she takes a sit on the couch. "Well my definition of the "perfect" boyfriend doesn't requires participation on a kissing booth. " It was Zander turn to roll his eyes "But you seriously thought you were gonna make me jealous with that ?!Ha!" Stevie scoffs and laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I did an awesome job. You were boiling baby." He says as he grabs his book again.

"Sometimes I think we have a more...Friends with benefits relationship" Stevie says all innocent like but she knew this would make him mad.

Zander drop his book on the floor "Ugh! Offended!" He widens his eyes,leans back and places a hand on his chest. "We've been dating for months! We were even voted prom queen and king!Friends with benefits?! "

"I wasn't the one been kissed by random girls earlier!" She says trying to defend herself. Zander takes a couple of seconds to think and turns to her.

"I'm sorry." He says "I shouldn't had get involved in all this...And then I the Perfs took the tennis ball...and then it was destroyed but the Chimp...and I'm mostly sorry for making you mad cause Kacey assumed it was all your fault" he says looking a bit sad...and then he cracks a half smile half smirk and says "And...having you as my girlfriend is better that a kissing booth full of strange girls.."

Stevie satisfied by his apology smiles and out of her back pocket grab grabs something and hands it to Zander.

"What's this?" He asks

"A dollar duh!"She says rolling her eyes at the clueless boy.

"I know that smartass but what is it fo-" before he could finish his sentence she kisses him for a couple of second and then she pulls back. Zander gets the clue and smirks.

"Actually this is not how me and Andy's kissing booth works" He says as Stevie looks at him weird."WE pay YOU a dollar to kiss us" he smirks a little wider and hands her back the dollar kissing her a few seconds more that the previous kiss.

-A/N-

I like to think thay this is a different story from the other...(Key words:Like to think)Because...Everyone was waiting so bad for Stevie and Zander to get together...But what if like Jade and Beck from Victorious...they were always together ? ;-) like from the the very first episode? This is a "story" with 25 chapter as many as the HTR episodes. The episodes will be in random order so I won't start from the first one and then the second and third. Thanks for reading...review and favourite and follow ...but mostly send me YOUR ideas or..,how was your day...just PM or...tweet me ( evelynlamp11349 ) PLEASEEE I really want to talk to those who still care about how to rock!

Also..there is this guy/girl...I don't think she/he has a fanfiction account... I am not sure...but she/he has comment some of my stories..and other stories and I've spotted her/his name...yo ! ZevieFan! You have reviewed sime of my stories and I guess if I am not sound creepy..I wanna get to know you cause you are so sweet and you alwasy review my stories ! So yeah...enough with be being sociable.

Review,Fav,andfollow...it makes AnimalFriendship's day so why not make ours too ? Lol (check out her stories by the way )


	2. Chapter 2 Braces and Glasses

How to rock Braces and Glasses (Just like almost every chapter it will take place after the whole episode is done)

Stevie is trying to sleep at the bandroom couch. Key word:trying. The guys were eating lunch with Kacey, ex perf and now the new lead singer of Gravity 5.

And there she was...alone at the bandroom angry while trying not to cry.

"Sup" Zander says as he enters the bandroom. He closes the door behind him and crosses his arms as he leans at the door frame.

Stevie doesn't bother standing up she just remains lying at the couch. "Can you please leave me alone ?" Stevie says annoyed. Buring her face at the couch pillow.

Zander walks closer to her and lies behind her at the couch wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her a little closer to him. He leans down and whispers at her ear."Come one tell me what's wrong" he says kissing slightly her cheek.

Oh he knows what's wrong,and he knows he is in big trouble. But that never stopped him right ?

"What's wrong ?! What's wrong ?! You brought Perfy, my worst enemy and made her our leader ! That's what wrong !" She says removing her head from her pillow and trying to stand up...again key word:trying cause Zander pulls her back down.

"She hates me! She's my worst enemy and now I have to be friends with her ! I told you I didn't want her in the band but of course you wouldn't listen." She semi-yells angrily as she crosses her arms ready to cry any minute.

Zander buries his head at her neck and say"If she tries anything angaist you I promise to you I'll kill her with my own bare hands got it ? I got your back." He says all sweetly as he plants a kiss at her neck while snuggling closer to her. "We really needed a new lead singer if we wanted to beat the perfs at the talent show ya know..." he adds hoping he can convice her that Kacey was a good addicion to the band.

"Are you sure you're not doing it cause you like everything in a mini skirt?" Stevie says with a pout trying to mess with him. He laughs as he say "Well you know I happen to prefer skinny jeans and tights more...cause..ya know...everyone thinks a mini skirt makes a girls butt look nice but they've never seen you in tights" he says laughing as she smacks his arm finally being able to sit at the couch. She crosses her arms giving him the 'I am serious ' look.

"Hey! You know I happen to know a better singer than Kacey ,with an angelic voice if I may add, but she was to stubborn to sing for the band!" He says giving her a knowing processes all these in her mind and says"Next wrong move and that "Perf" face of hers won't be so perf" she warns him "Aggred" he raises his hands in surrender.

"Let's go eat some pizza. If those two idiots have left any"Stevie says smiling and geting ready to leave.

"Nah...Let's stay here. I've missed you and with all those Perfs vs Gravity going on I haven't been able to spend anytime at all with you."He says grabbing her and pulling her back in the couch on the top of lightly kisses his jaw and snuggles closer to him. Soon both are asleep.

-A/N- I actually enjoy way to much writing this story!

Review/Follow/Favourite but most importantly PM MEE!

Send me your ideas!

Question of the day: Why do you like Zevie and How to Rock?(leave a review or PM anwsering this question or don't an make things akward for me...)

Random fact of the day about me: My favourite colour is ocean blue just like Stevie's! In fact I LOVE every shade of blue.

Love ya!


End file.
